Photographs and other images are available in various aspect ratios. For example, many images have a 4:3 aspect ratio, while widescreen images have a 16:9 aspect ratio. To convert images from one aspect ratio to another or display images of one aspect ratio in an area with another aspect ratio, some existing systems stretch or distort the images, or add extra space around the images. Other systems unintelligently crop the image to fit within the desired aspect ratio. For example, some systems crop portions of the images outside of a center region of the images. This often eliminates important portions of the images, leaving resulting images that are not aesthetically pleasing and do not accurately represent the original images. Further, when aggregating (e.g., “tiling”) a plurality of images converted or displayed according to existing systems, the resulting image combination is difficult to review.